Orlaith Bora
|powers=Offensive #Children of Hypnos have the ability to, upon direct contact, to force someone to fall asleep for a short time; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. They can also fire a wave of energy with the same effects and limitations. The wave is singular and is only big enough to hit one person. #Children of Hypnos have the ability to cause someone near them to feel extremely tired and become sluggish for a short time. Leaving the target vulnerable to attack. Defensive #Children of Hypnos can project a powerful sleep aura for a short time, anyone around them will automatically fall asleep. The user cannot attack or use their other abilities when the sleep aura is in place, so the power is purely defensive. Also all targets automatically wake up when the sleep aura fades away and they can only use the ability twice in a fight. Passive #Children of Hypnos have the innate ability to cause others to feel mildly tired in their presence. They can shut off this ability for a long time if they wish. #Children of Hypnos have the ability to look into people’s dreams as they sleep. #Children of Hypnos heal faster while they are asleep. #Children of Hypnos are partially conscious while asleep, able to wake themselves up at will. Supplementary #Children of Hypnos can put people to sleep for a short time; after awakening, they will feel extremely refreshed, as if they had just slept a full night. This power can only be used with the target's consent, so it's only useful for aiding allies. #Children of Hypnos can directly contact a sleeping person dreams to either cause paranoia or a blissful dream. #Children of Hypnos can create opium and use it for a multitude of purposes from helping to numb someone's pain to putting someone to sleep or making them feel drugged. The effects of the opium wear off after a short to moderate time. They can even create a field of poppies so tall that it obscures the sight and slows down anyone they are fighting, they only last for a short time before they wither away #Since Hypnos was considered an underworld god, his children have the ability to Shadow Travel ,to teleport from shadow to shadow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. 3 Months After a Character is Made(4-7-16) #Children of Hypnos can take control of another person’s body while they are asleep for a short time, however they cannot force the opponent to harm themselves; the person being controlled feels as if they are dreaming and will vaguely remember the experience. 6 Months After a Character is Made(7-7-16) #Children of Hypnos are able to curse someone into feeling like they haven’t slept in a week, the target cannot fall asleep in this state. They are forced to fight the user while being exhausted. The curse only lasts for a moderate amount of time and the target will receive their strength back afterwards, they are immune to further use of the curse for the rest of the fight. The user is substantially drained. 9 Months After a Character is Made (10-7-16) #Children of Hypnos can draw power from all the actions and desires for sleep they’ve seen, felt, or committed in their lives and become an embodiment of sleep. This would make them more powerful and immune to all attacks, enhancing their physical prowess and power over sleep they previously possessed. This only lasts for a short time, after which the user will be so exhausted they’d lack the ability to even move for some time and could even faint. If they pass out from the transformation, they cannot remain conscious and quickly regain their strength. Traits #It is not uncommon for children of Hypnos to suffer from narcolepsy, a sleep disorder that causes excessive sleepiness and frequent daytime sleep attacks. #Children of Hypnos are typically lazy and enjoy sleeping, causing them to purposely fall asleep whenever they please. #Children of Hypnos are partially immune to the waters of the River Lethe, since the river runs through their father’s domain. #Since their father resides in the realm of eternal darkness, children of Hypnos normally feel more comfortable in dark areas. |pet=N/A |bedroom=NA |weapon images= F21e7c5dbdc12a46307c33a623c6f6b0.jpg SwordforRachel.png |quote2=''“I don’t know if you’ve ever felt like that. That you wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Or just not exist. Or just not be aware that you do exist. Or something like that. I think wanting that is very morbid, but I want it when I get like this. That’s why I’m trying not to think. I just want it all to stop spinning.”'' |file2=F8284791a2e35c3eaf68fab01837a114.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions=gallery |likes=Reading, Sleeping, and Sketching |dislikes=People who wake her up, Boring people, crickets and grasshoppers |colour=Black, Red, Brown, Purple |music=Soft and quiet |food=Boiled Dinner |animal=cats, dogs |book=Grimm's Fairy Tales |quote3=“Making love with a woman and sleeping with a woman are two separate passions, not merely different but opposite. Love does not make itself felt in the desire for copulation (a desire that extends to an infinite number of women) but in the desire for shared sleep (a desire limited to one woman).” |drink=Tea with milk and honey |song=Stay With Me |movie=10 Things I Hate About You |sport=Don't need them |other=WIP |skills=quick an agile |weapon=Sword, prefers not to fight if she doesn't have to |strength=Offensive |weakness=Defensive |led=0 |been=0 |model=Lily Cole |gender=Female |eye=Blue |hair=Red |height=5'0 |weight=85lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=6 |blood=0- |voice=soft and sleepy |marks= |body=slender with curves |more images= Lily-cole2.jpg Lily-cole-photos-8.jpg Lily-Cole-Resized.jpg tumblr_nv9hvhG8t41uc1e40o1_1280.jpg Lily-Cole-Resized.jpg P lily-cole-weeken 1517129c.jpg Lily-lily-cole-2513203-1051-1489.jpg Lily-cole-in-rage3.jpg Lily-Cole17.jpg Lily-cole.jpg 600full-lily-cole.jpg Lily-lily-cole-2513201-1075-1507.jpg Lily-cole-by-jumellecc.jpg 59560 lili-koul or lily-cole 1600x1200 (www.GdeFon.ru).jpg |one=Sleepy |best=Hair |worst=nose |change=Try to be more social |mental=Stable/Good |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Danu Bora |father=Hypnos |creator=None |half=Hypno's children and creations |full=None |other relatives=Patrick and Fera Bora-Grandparents |family album= Hypnossleep.jpg WvyA9xW.jpg|Danu Bora Michael-Bonnie-Professional-Photo.jpg|Patrick and Fera |home=Hypnos' Cabin |earliest=her grandmother helping her pack for boarding school |school=Private School |kiss=None |sex=None |love=None |other firsts=None |nicknames=Orie, Oly |native=English |languages=English, |flaw=She tends to put sleep above everything |fears=Losing someone she holds dear |hobbies=Sleeping, Reading, playing the violin |motto=“Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight.” |won't=Lie, Cheat |admires=Teddie |influenced=Herself |compass=North, most of the time |past person=No one |current person=Teddie |crisis=with determination |problems=Head on and deals with her fear afterward |alignment=Neutral good |dream=Concert violinist |current=She is a camper |quote4='' “I’m not a very good sleeper. But you know what? I’m willing to put in a few extra hours every day to get better. That’s just the kind of hard worker I am.” '' |file3=LILY-COLE.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Sleep |bad=Oversleeping |sleep=Good, sleeps like a baby |quirk=She tends to prefer sleep to interaction |attitude=Shy/Off Putting |talents=Music/Drawing |social=bitchy |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Teddie Best Friend He is one of those people that will dig their way right into your life and never let go Scott Boyfriend I don't know what it is about this boy but i want to get to know him better 2013-08-17 1507.png|Teddie Dalton.jpg|Scott |ease=She's by herself or with Teddie |priority=To try and make at least a few friends |past=none |accomplishment=making it back to camp |secret=Not telling |known=No |tragedy=None |wish=To be more figure out Teddie |cheated=No |relates=not very well |strangers=Quiet and shy, or Bitchy |lover=Don't have one |friends=funny/Soft spoken |familyp=Loving |first impression=a bit bitchy |like most=Loving and Caring |like least=her hard shell }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Lily Cole Category:Orlaith Category:Bora Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Lieutenant Counsellors Category:Theharlequin